Favours For The Chief
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: This is how Dean got out of The Chief's basement in 'Criss Angel is a Douchebag'. Dean/The Chief. Don't like? Don't read!


Dean's eyes widened as The Chief took another step towards him.

''So? What is it?''

''I...I don't...'' Dean stammered

Sighing The Chief walked up to Dean and said ''If you don't have a safe word we can use my one.''

''No, you don't understand I'm not here t-''

''Listen boy!'' The Chief said to Dean, letting the whip slide across the floor, warning Dean what would come if he didn't obey. ''Your here and you're not leaving till we've had some fun.'' He then leaned in and whispered his safe word to Dean. ''Use that if it gets too much.''

Dean laughed nervously ''No. I'm straight I... I don't wanna have any fun. Not with you.''

The Chef frowned and stepped closer to Dean who backed away. The Chief followed Dean, who continued backwards until he slammed into the railing under the stairs. The Chief carried on walking forwards until he was inches from Dean's body. Dean swallowed hard as the large guy just stared at him. He could hear the soft rustling of the whips brushing against the floor. His stomach dropped as he realised there was no way out of this. He had heard the lock on the door click shut when the creepy guy had left him down here.

His eyes scanned the room as he looked for another exit. All he could see where the stairs leading down to the doors, which had fallen shut blocking out the music, that The Chief himself had come from and Dean had no intention of going anywhere near there. The dark, basements shadows covered the corners and hid most of the room. Four small lights threw a harsh white glow that barely light the room. A red mattress lay by the stairs. Dean noticed the stains that covered its surface and shuddered.

His eyes came back to The Chiefs who was grinning, his eyes dancing with lust as he looked Dean up and down. He could feel those eyes undressing him as he stood there. His skin crawled and another shudder passed through him. The Chief's eyes came back up to meet Dean's and he knew what the big guy was planning. It was clear on his face that he intended to have Dean. He wouldn't listen to pleas or reason. Not that Dean would go so low as to plead with him. The ridiculous safe word danced through Dean's mind. He'd never use that. No matter what he wouldn't use it.

Dean made up his mind to get out of there, right this second. He didn't like being so close to this looming authoritative figure. He made to move to his left, push past The Chief and head up the stairs but as he did The Chief laid a strong hand on Dean's chest. Repulsed by the touch Dean frowned at him.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you boy.'' The Chief advised Dean, pushing him back against the railing.

Dean's frown deepened as he moved again to his left. The hand came up again and pushed him back, pressing him against the railing and holding him there. Dean grabbed at the wrist and tried to twist the hand away from him but The Chief's other hand came out of nowhere, lightening quick and grabbed at Dean's wrist. He pulled the hand back from his own. Dean struggled and made a fist with his other hand. He swiped at The Chief, who pulled his head back just in time causing Dean's fist to fly a few inches past his face. Pulling his hand away from Dean's chest The Chief punched Dean square in the jaw. Sending him flying back into the railing once again. He stepped forward and whilst Dean was recovering he smashed his other fist into Dean's gut. Winding him.

Gasping Dean fell to his knees, holding his stomach. He saw The Chief's feet move forwards. Large boots stepping closer to him. The tight leather hugging the big muscles. A sharp metallic taste filled his mouth. Blood was forming in his mouth from the punch, he spat it out, clearing his mouth. He heard the sharp rasp of a zip being pulled down. Fearing the worst he looked up and saw The Chief had pulled his hard cock out from his pants. It hung over Dean, looming large and thick. He shuffled backwards but was hampered by the railings once again. The Chief reached behind him and pulled a pair of handcuffs off of his belt.

Dean stared at them, eyes widening as he watched The Chief pop the cuffs open. He reached down and grabbed Dean's arm. Struggling against him Dean tried to stand but couldn't. The Chief backhanded Dean, a hard swipe across his already bruised cheek. Stunned Dean went slack, falling back. The Chief pulled Dean forward and handcuffed Dean's hand to his other behind his back. Stepping back he stared at Dean and said

''Now your mine big boy and we a_re _going to have some fun.'' He ran the whip over Dean's face. Letting it slid over the skin, making Dean feel the rough texture of the leather. He grabbed hold of himself with his other hand. Stroking his cock, moving his hand slowly back and forth. Dean looked up, a little scared at what was about to happen. He twisted his wrists but he couldn't get free. His skin quickly becoming sore as the metal chafed him.

The Chief grabbed Dean's head, tilting it back by pulling his hair. He moved forward and pressed the head of his cock to Dean's face. Letting it slide over the warm skin. Dean closed his eyes and continued to struggle.

''Open your mouth boy.'' The Chief demanded. When Dean didn't respond The Chief's voice was louder and more demanding ''I said open your mouth!''

Again Dean ignored him. Keeping his eyes closed and pressing his lips together hard enough for them to ache. Pain flared in his cheek as The Chief slapped Dean, hitting that sore spot where he had been punched. Dean kept his mouth closed, cursing to himself at the pain. Another slap to Dean's face, harder this time but he kept his mouth shut. Maybe The Chief would get bored of him and leave. Yeah, and maybe pigs will fucking fly, Dean thought bitterly. Another slap, harder than the first two finally caused Dean to cry out. The Chief, seizing the opportunity, thrust his cock into Dean's mouth. Pushing all the way in he hit the back of Dean's throat. Dean gagged, salvia filling his mouth and seeming to please The Chief who groaned. He pulled back, bringing the head of his cock to the front of Dean's mouth and then pushed forwards again. Hitting the back of Dean's throat once more. Dean felt his stomach heave as his gag reflex kicked in. He was choking and yet The Chief just continued fucking his throat. He could hear him grunting and groaning as Dean's mouth tightened on his cock. Eyes filled up with tears as The Chief moved inside of his mouth but he dared not release them. They could spur The Chief on and maybe he would actually split Dean's throat open. A sour taste filled Dean's mouth as the blood from the cut on Dean's inside cheek mixed with the taste of The Chief's cock.

Relief came when The Chief pulled his cock out if Dean's mouth. Dean's salvia dripped to the floor. He looked up into The Chief's smiling face.

''Now that wasn't too bad was it boy? Huh? I bet you liked it really.''

''Fuck you!'' Dean rasped, his voice rough from the throat fucking he had taken. The Chief laughed as Dean spat. He could still taste The Chief in his mouth. God, he needed a shot of something strong.

The Chief, still chuckling softly, walked away. Dean looked up and watched as he grabbed a large steel barrel from a group that had been sitting in the corner. The Chief dragged it to one of the structure pillars, a large dusty pipe ran down the wall and into the floor. Dean winced at the large screech of the barrel being moved. The Chief placed the barrel next to the pipe and then turned back to Dean grinning. Dean shifted nervously on his knees. He didn't like that grin. It was mischievous and slightly maniacal. He averted his eyes; unfortunately they wandered to The Chief's cock which swayed obscenely as he walked back over to Dean.

Coming back over, The Chief told Dean ''Now the real fun begins boy. You're gunna like this.''

Looking back into his eyes Dean asked ''What do you mean? What...What are you going to do?'' He glanced at the barrel and back again as The Chief chuckled. He reached Dean and grabbed him by his arm. Holding on tightly to Dean's bicep, causing Dean to wince again, The Chief pulled him to his feet. Dean stumbled and almost fell into The Chief but stopped himself in time. He didn't want to be close to this big guy and he certainly didn't want to fall into his arms. The Chief half dragged half walked Dean to the barrel. This is bad, Dean thought, this is really bad.

The Chief stopped and pushed Dean forwards. Dean stumbled and almost fell again. Turning around he faced The Chief.

''Turn around boy. I'm gunna unlock your handcuffs but if you try anything, I'll make before look like child's play. I might even use my fist, and I'm not talking about on your face. You got it?''

Dean gagged slightly as understanding flooded his mind. He turned around and stared at the barrel. Wondering what it meant. There were small dents and scratches around the whole thing. He took a deep breath as he felt The Chief grab hold of his wrist and unlock the handcuff. He then moved to the other hand and released that one. Dean considered running, but to where? There wasn't any way out apart from the stairs and The Chief with his big muscles, 6ft something height and 8 inch cock stood in his way.

Dean felt strong hands pushing him on the back and he obediently walked forwards. God, this was so humiliating being ordered around like a dog. They reached the barrel and Dean's stomach turned over as he noticed more stains like the ones on the mattress. He tried turning away but The Chief held him there and reminded Dean of his threat.

''Remember boy! My fist.''

Dean's whole body quivered. How could this be happening!? It was a misunderstanding! No, it was those bastard magicians. They had told Dean to come here. When he got out he was so gunna kill them. Dean's mind cleared as The Chief took hold of his wrist and pulled it towards the pipe, handcuffing one wrist. The Chief then pulled Dean's other hand to the pipe and handcuffed that wrist. Dean was handcuffed again and now stuck. He wouldn't be able to move away from the pipe. The barrel caused him to bend over and suddenly everything fell into place. The Chief was going to fuck him and fuck him hard if the blowjob was anything to go by.

The Chief ran his hands down Dean's back to his ass. He groped Dean, fondling and squeezing him roughly. Confirming Dean's thoughts, The Chief said

''I'm gunna fuck you boy. I'm gunna fuck you so hard you'll be limping out of here. But first, we're gunna have a bit more fun''

Dean swallowed hard as The Chief tugged the shirt out of his pants; he pushed it up Dean's back along with the suit jacket. Dean shivered as the cold air stroked over his back causing goose bumps to appear on his skin. The Chief's rough hand moved over Dean's back, following the cold air. Then Dean felt something strange move across his back. It moved against and slide over his skin. Tingles ran up his spine and down into his cock. He grew hard as this unknown object glided across his back, up and over to his ribs and back down. Dean closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure that was coursing through his body. He couldn't believe he was hard. His cock was throbbing against his underwear. The tight fabric becoming uncomfortable because of his huge erection. He didn't want The Chief seeing this, didn't want him knowing that whatever he was stroking Dean with was turning him on but as he thought this The Chief grabbed at Dean's crotch. A cry flew from Dean's mouth, echoing around the room, as The Chief's hand massaged his cock through his pants.

''So you like me stroking you with the whip then boy?'' The Chief asked, smiling as he roughly fondled Dean.

The whip, Dean thought, the whip was what had been causing him to go hard and was sending those tingles through his body. Oh god, now The Chief would definitely think he was actually here for the fun of it.

''No!'' Dean answered, opening his eyes and turning his head around as far as he could. The handcuffs hampered him. Sharp pain raced up his neck as he strained the muscle. He turned his head back, staring at the pipe. He closed his eyes again and pulled his hands towards him, trying to break the handcuff chain. He tugged as hard as he could but his wrists cried out as the metal chafed them once again. He closed his eyes and put his forehead against the pipe. The cold metal pressed against his skin, cooling the hot sweat that gathered there.

''You sure about that boy? Cos your cock says different.'' The Chief retorted, giving Dean's cock a hard tug.

''Fuck! Stop it. Look, no it wasn't the whip, it just...'' Dean stopped himself before he finished the sentence. He'd nearly said that it felt nice. Nice! What the fuck!? Dean thought. Was he actually enjoying this? It had felt nice yeah, but it was a big, tough, muscular guy wearing leather who was stroking him! That part defiantly wasn't nice though the strong hand holding him between the legs was. Dean shook his head, trying to clear his mind. All these conflicting thoughts were bouncing around, confusing him even more.

The Chief let go of Dean's cock and Dean heard the scrap of his boots as he stepped back. Dean's eyes flew open and he turned his head around as far as he could. The muscles in his neck protested but he had to see what The Chief was up to.

''What are you doing?'' He asked nervously

''Calm down boy. I'm still here and like I said I wanna have some more fun before I fuck you. Which will be pretty fun itself.'' The Chief chuckled

Dean heard the creaking of the leather as The Chief adjusted his grip, the whips brushing against each other. Dean realised what The Chief was going to do but before he could even think of a protest the whip hit his back. His cry was long and loud, ending in all the curses Dean could think of. Sharp pain burned his back. As Dean's breath came back to him the whip slashed his back again. This time instead of crying out Dean bit his lips, hard. Blood filled into his mouth once again as he bit deeper, catching the pain. He refused to make any more noise for this bastard. He could do what he wanted to Dean, he wouldn't cry out anymore. The whip hit Dean's back numerous times before The Chief finally stopped. Gasping Dean cursed The Chief with everything he could think of, words flew from his mouth until another lick of the whip crossed Dean's back which stopped him mid-sentence.

''No more of that boy or I'll go harder you hear?''

''Fuck you!'' Dean gasped. His back was on fire and his mind reeled as pain filled his head. Shadows lurked at the edge of his vision until Dean bit his lip again and the world cleared.

''Oh come on! You're not even bleeding boy!'' The Chief said, laughing.

He ran his hands over Dean's back, pinching the blood red skin every so often causing Dean to hiss along. His hands slipped round and reached Dean's belt. As he unbuckled the pants he kissed lightly at Dean's back. Dean's groan was one of disgust, not lust as he felt those lips touch his skin. Finished with the belt The Chief slid his hand into Dean's pants and grabbed his cock, this time through his underwear. He massaged Dean again, groaning into Dean's ear as Dean's cock responded to his strong grip, throbbing in his hand. He used his other hand and pushed Dean's pants down past his hips to the floor.

''I wanna see what I'm going to be fucking.'' The Chief whispered into Dean's ear. His breath tickling Dean who turned his face away from The Chief's straining to get away from that tongue that lapped at his skin. The Chief let go of Dean's cock and tugged at his underwear. He slid the fabric down Dean's legs and let it drop to his feet, joining his pants. A soft moan escaped The Chief as he ran his hand and eyes over Dean's bare ass. Dean's face flushed as The Chief stroked him, he was so exposed and submissive. He'd never had this happen before, he had always been in control and he had never been fucking whipped before. He thanked God that Sammy couldn't see him like this, ass and cock on show for anyone to see.

Dean heard the scrape of The Chief's boots again, a noise he had come to fear. He knew what was coming and instead of protesting he bit his lip and lowered his head. He'd catch the pain and hold it. Giving voice to it would only spur The Chief on. The creak of leather and then sharp pain across his ass as the whip hit him. A dozen or so hits later and Dean had given voice to the pain. He hadn't been able to help it. His ass had become too tender, the skin soft and sore. Every time he was whipped it felt like he was being cut. Fire still consumed his back and had spread downwards. He wasn't sure how long he could take this whipping before he passed out. As if reading his mind The Chief stopped, panting slightly, he moved toward Dean and ran his hand over one cheek, then the other. Dean whimpered at the touch, his head lowered submissively.

The Chief pulled a bottle of lube out of the back pocket of his leather pants. Dropping the whip he poured some onto his index and middle finger. Holding them together he moved his hand to Dean's ass. He ran his fingers around Dean's hole, teasing him. Finally he pushed first one finger, then the other into Dean. Dean's head flew up as he gasped at more pain, his eyes open wide as The Chief worked his fingers inside of him. Scissoring them he pushed against Dean's insides. Opening him up slowly yet forcefully. Dean's breath was ragged and quick.

''Relax boy or it'll hurt even worse.'' The Chief advised Dean

''Relax!?'' Dean said frantically, ''relax!? How the fuck can I relax when you've got your fingers inside me!?''

''If you don't relax it'll hurt even more! Though I don't really care. You think this is bad, wait till you've got my cock inside of you.'' The Chief chuckled. He pulled his fingers out, eliciting another gasp from Dean and poured more lube onto his fingers. He coated his other two as well. He pushed his first fingers into Dean, letting him get used to the feel before he pushed his last two in. Dean groaned as The Chief's fingers filled him. Scissoring Dean again, The Chief opened him up wider. He moved his fingers in and out, fucking Dean with them, giving him a taste of what was to come. He then pulled his fingers out and told Dean

''Right, I think you're ready for me now boy.''

''Don't do this. I don't want this. This is a complete misunderstanding.'' Dean said, close to begging as The Chief poured more lube into his hand and ran it over his own cock. More lube went onto Dean's hole. The Chief bent down and picked up the whip and, standing up again, ran it lightly over Dean's back.

''I'm gunna fuck you boy and I'm gunna keep fucking you unless you use the safe word. If you don't, whenever you ask me to stop I'm gunna whip you and it won't be pretty.'' The Chief told Dean as if he was reading instructions from a fucking book. The whip running lightly over his skin reminded Dean of the sharp sting from his earlier whipping, ''ready or not. Here I come.''

The Chief pressed his cock to Dean's ass, pushing against his entrance. He took hold of Dean's shoulder and pushed himself inside. Sharp, dull pain flared up Dean's body. The Chief pushed in further and as he slid inside of him Dean groaned and bit his lip again. Trying to catching the hot pain but instead it ran loose through his whole body causing his legs to tremble and weaken. His stomach flipped over and the shadows in his vision grew closer together. He refused to pass out however and bit harder against his lip, opening the healing wound again. The Chief settled deep inside him and held himself there.

''Fuck, you're so tight boy. You're gunna be a good fuck.'' He told Dean as if Dean had always aspired to be a good fuck for big guys like him. Curses fell from Dean's lips as The Chief pulled back out of him. A few seconds later and he was back inside Dean. He moved in and out of Dean, letting him get used to his large cock. Dean's heart raced as The Chief invaded his ass, tearing him open and filling him in a way Dean hadn't ever wanted to imagine. He gasped as The Chief started moving faster, gaining speed the pain grew more intense. His hands moved down to Dean's hips and held him. The fingers digging painfully into Dean's muscle.

The hard cock pounded his ass, going in balls deep then pulling out with just The Chief's head barely staying in. A loud grunt slipped from Dean's lips as The Chief thrust deep inside him, hitting his prostate so hard that Dean felt like screaming. This huge cock was going to split him in half. No mercy was shown as Dean's ass was pounded again and again. Why did he agree to this!? He felt sick as he realised that maybe he did want this, wanted it hard and rough from this big guy. Fuck, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed The Chief to stop and give his ass a break.

''Stop! Ah fuck! Stop!'' Dean pleaded, hating himself for the desperation in his voice

''That's not the safe word boy!''

Sharp pain slashed across Dean's bare back as The Chief whipped him hard. He clenched his teeth together making sure he didn't scream out loud. He didn't want to show weakness in front of The Chief. But another strike from the whip across his already tender muscle caused Dean to unclench his teeth and scream.

''_Jesuspleasestop!'' _Dean cried out, his words coming out in a big rush. More pain coursed through Dean's weakening body as The Chief whipped him again whilst thrusting hard into him.

''Boy! That is not the safe word. You say it, I stop. Otherwise, I'm gunna keep fucking this tight sweet ass all night long. Gunna make you scream boy.''

Dean cried out as the pounding grew more intense. How fast could this guy go!? He didn't want to say the 'safe word'. It was so embarrassing and humiliating. Sure, he was bent over a barrel here, literally, which was humiliating enough. But to actually use that word during sex? Dean would have cried with laughter if his ass hadn't have felt like it was on fire. The Chief kept talking dirty to him, telling him how much he loved the cock inside him. Dean bit his bottom lip for about the hundredth time as The Chief grabbed his head and pulled back roughly. Nearly tearing the hair from Dean's scalp. Tears flew to Dean's eyes but once again he was loath to let them fall. He felt a soft tickling on his back and realised this was the hand that held the unforgiving whip.

He whimpered as the fucking continued. He had to stop him otherwise he was going to faint and then fuck knows what would happen. The Chief would probably finish off and leave him there. Pants round his ankles, shirt and jacket pushed up to his shoulders. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain that pulsed up from his ass. Instead he switched to the pleasure that was unbelievably mixed with the pain. Every time The Chief hit Dean's prostate sparks of pain and pleasure clashed together. The pleasure coursed through Dean to his cock which, unbelievably, was rock hard and pulsed in time with the thrusts.

The Chief's hand ran up from Dean's hip, around and down to his cock. The Chief grabbed hold of Dean and pumped his hand roughly. Dean's breath grew even heavier as the strokes matched the thrusts making the pleasure all that more intense. Dean could almost forget the huge cock that was filling his ass but as he focused on the hand that gripped his cock The Chief gathered more strength and speed and the fucking went to a whole new level.

The tears Dean had been holding back all night flew from his eyes, racing down his cheeks to his jaw and then dropping to the floor. Dean's throat was sore from the throat fucking and all the shouting and crying out he had done. A hoarse cry slipped from his mouth, followed by more hoarse screams. He had to stop The Chief. There was no way he could take this. He was going to die. Be split in half and left to rot. Red hot pain was all Dean could think of. There was no pleasure here. Pleasure had been forgotten and pain was all that was. His whole body ached, the thrusts shook him from the very core. His legs trembled but kept him standing. He couldn't take it anymore and pushing aside all embarrassment he screamed the safe word

''Banana! Fuck, please! Banana!''

The Chief only chuckled. The fucking continued and another hard slash from the whip nearly made Dean pass out. He stumbled against the barrel, falling into it. His forehead crashed into the pipe.

''That's not the safe word boy! How many times are you gunna get it wrong!?'' The Chief cried out, laughing.

''You said...You said it was banana! Fuck! Stop! Please! I said it!''Dean sobbed, a sharp intake of breath as the whip crossed his back again. And again.

The Chiefs breath grew heavier and Dean felt his body tense. He heard him grunt and then felt The Chief's come shoot from his cock and cover his insides. He whimpered as The Chief came inside him, his whole body collapsing onto Dean's back. His forehead was pressed against the back of Dean's neck. He lay there, breathing heavily, his cock softening inside Dean. After what seemed an eternity he lifted his head and sighed. He reached around and took hold of the handcuffs that held Dean to the wall. Using a small key, he unlocked one cuff, then the other. As he was releasing Dean his breathless voice filled Dean's head

''The safe word was bananas boy. Try and remember it next time your here okay? And I was right, you were a good fuck.'' The Chief kissed Dean's neck and stepped back from him.

Dean, aching and throbbing all over, stood there and used the barrel for support. He heard the rasp of The Chiefs fly and then the scrape of the boots. He flinched, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders, ready for the sharp sting of the whip on his back but The Chief was moving away. Dean glanced over his shoulder and watched The Chief walk down the stairs leading to those double doors. Dean squinted his eyes against the yellow glare that seared his eyes as The Chief opened the door. The loud dance music started up, the base thumping straight into Dean's chest. It reminded him of The Chief's thrusts and he turned away from the door, shuddering. Darkness covered the basement again as The Chief let the door fall shut.

Dean felt The Chief's come leaking out of him, sliding past his ass and down his legs. He pulled his shirt and jacket down. Groaning he bent over and pulled his underwear and pants back up. Covering himself. His breath was finally coming back to him. His ass and back was still on fire. His whole body ached from the pounding he had taken. He took a step forward and fell into the barrel, hissing between his teeth. Sharp pain from the fucking he had taken coursed down his legs and up to his head whenever he walked. Dean steadied himself, taking slow deep breaths. Finally, gathering up the courage he took a step forward and then another. Limping he walked over to the stairs and looked up at the door. It looked liked Mount fucking Everest from where he was standing. Dean sighed and began to climb. He needed ice. Ice and whiskey. Jesus, how the fuck would he explain his limp to Sam?


End file.
